STORY
[[Αρχείο:Batman-arkham-asylum.jpg|left|thumb|264px]] The Joker attacksleft|thumb|148px Gotham City's Mayor's office but is foiled by Batman, who escorts him to Arkham Asylum. Due to a recent fire at Gotham City's Blackgate Prison, many members of the Joker's gang have been temporarily relocated to Arkham. As Batman accompanies the guards taking the Joker inside, the asylum's security is overridden by Harley Quinn, allowing the Joker to escape and take control of the facility. Batman quickly realizes that these events have been part of the Joker's plan and that the Joker had bribed a security guard to help him escape and kidnap Commissioner Gordon. The Joker threatens to detonate bombs scattered around Gotham City should anyone attempt to enter Arkham, forcing Batman to work alone; however, he is able to rely on Oracle who helps guides him through the asylum over the radio. Batman is able to gain access to a Batcave he created on the island. After rescuing Gordon from Harley Quinn, Gordon reveals to Batman the location of Bane, who has been experimented on by Dr. Penelope Young, one of the Asylum's doctors. Following a fight with Bane, Batman learns that the Joker is seeking a chemical called Titan created by Dr. Young that is being produced at the asylum. The compound is based on the Venom drug that gives Bane his super strength, though the Titan formula is much more potent. The Joker plans to use the Titan formula on the various Blackgate inmates to create an unstoppable army. Batman discovers the location of the Titan formula, but after failing to save Dr. Young, sets out to rescue Warden Quincy Sharp, who has been taken hostage by Quinn. After saving the Warden and defeating Quinn, Batman meets with Poison Ivy to discover the cure to the Titan strain, who reveals that said ingredients are stored deep in the lair of thumb|leftKiller Croc. Batman ventures there and finds the ingredients, defeating Croc along the way before returning to the Batcave where he creates the antidote, but only has enough time to synthesize one dose before Poison Ivy's Titan-infused plants destroy the Batcave's computer. After destroying the mutated plant life and defeating Ivy, the Joker invites Batman to his "party", where Batman sees the Joker holding Scarface, sitting on a throne of mannequins. The Joker then reveals that he has recaptured Gordon and attempts to shoot Gordon with a Titan-filled dart. Batman jumps in front of it, taking the injection himself. Batman attempts to resist the change, after which an upset Joker shoots himself with the Titan gun, becoming a massive monster. In his new form, the Joker proudly displays himself to news helicopters. He tries to persuade Batman to stop resisting the Titan formula and change into a monster, saying it is the only way to defeat him. Batman refuses, and uses the antidote on himself. The Joker, amazed at his decision, attacks Batman directly. Batman defeats him and The Joker reverts back to his original state and is taken back to his cell, and armed Gotham police officers slowly regain control of the asylum. Batman then hears over a police radio that Two-Face is robbing the Second National Bank of Gotham, so he summons the Batwing and flies back to Gotham. Following the credits a metal box stamped with the word Titan is seen floating in the water of the Gotham Harbor, and a villain's hand rises from the water and grabs the box.thumb|360px|left